


Past Confessions

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, post-shark date, season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Once they've returned to the Walrus Silver realizes the conversation they had out upon the open water isn't finished yet.





	Past Confessions

They’re back on the boat, sated with blood and meat, the wind in their sails once more.

Silver feels rejuvenated, almost walking as steadily as before he lost his leg. They can survive this. He’s told Flint of his betrayal and he still breathes. Half of that is timing of course. He knows that, he’s not stupid, for fuck’s sake. But the other half of that is the contrariness of fate, the whim of mischance, the peculiarity of the vague future ahead of them. Pure fucking luck. Whatever it is, Silver will take it.

He’s dwelling on all of those nameless possibilities when he enters the captain’s cabin to fetch his shirt and stops still.

Flint is standing at the bureau against the wall. He rests his hands on it and then looks slowly, deliberately with particular intent, over his shoulder at Silver.

Silver feels the weight of that stare down to his phantom toes, and knows, that whatever he thought before, that conversation that took place out there on the open water, with the sea and the sharks between them, it’s far from done here.

His hand flexes, wishing for a knife, anything, to defend himself. He has nothing but his wits and words and those will only drive him forward so far, or propel him backwards into the waiting abyss.

“Why did you really tell me that out there?” Flint asks.

Silver licks his lips and considers his options. “I…needed you to view me as your equal here, to make sure you would take weight of words I said and account for them.” He says at last.

Flint cocks his head slowly, like he’s trying to make sense of the words he’s just heard.

_Mr. Gates, Mrs. Barlow_ , Silver keeps the names from his tongue just barely. This is not the time to add his name to that list of people who have gone before him and bared their necks against the blade in the name of survival.

“You presume I did not view you as my equal before?” Flint says slowly, each word a contemplated weight upon his tongue that Silver feels against his skin, a hot pressure digging into his bones, stripping him clean and raw.

“Did you?” He retreats behind another question, unsure of what he’s walked into, unsure of everything here.

“That depends.” Flint says, just as slowly as before, taking his time, making Silver wait for the words that come forth from his mouth. “Do you want to be viewed as such?”

“No.” Silver says, startling the stale quiet of the room between them. The hollow shadows underneath Flint’s eyes flinch at the dull loudness of his voice, but he won’t quiet himself now, not at this venture.

“Not just viewed as such, I want to _be_  that equal.” He squares his shoulders, standing before Flint as straight as he can. “And if you cannot accept that, then...”

Flint moves in closer before he catches his breath, standing so close Silver can smell him, salt and sweat and desperation.

“I view you as my equal,” Flint murmurs, his breath warming Silver’s cheek in unbearable intimacy. “The question is, do you want to be more than that?”

_More._

Such a small word and yet the bare pulse of it weighs upon Silver’s chest like a second heart, beating so in time with his own he doesn’t know where one starts and the other begins _. More._ Is he dreaming to think Flint is speaking such words? It’s only been a few hours since they returned with their haul. He could easily be hallucinating, dehydrated and starving on that deck in the hot sun, dreaming of acceptance from the crew he’s sought favor from for so long.

But this? Could his fevered brain really conjure up this quiet need in Flint’s voice? The exquisite softness of the timbre of his words as he gazes at Silver, waiting for a response. What does he want from Silver, what does Flint expect him to say here?

“Do you want me to be more than that?” Silver hedges inelegantly. It’s not his best work and they both know it.

Flint’s smile is a ghost of itself. “I asked first.”

Silver licks his parched lips. What he can possibly say here to keep Flint where he wants him? What will aid their cause? There is nothing he has left up his sleeve, nothing hidden in this moment, he has already bared the confession he owed Flint and he’s still standing.

He has nothing but the truth, and that’s terrifying.

“Yes.” Silver whispers. He’s unable to even look at Flint at first, and then the silence in the room swells to an unbearable volume, so he raises his eyes to gaze at him. “Yes, I want that.”

Flint’s mouth curls into a soft snarl. “Then prove it.”

He’s standing there, so close Silver could kiss him, and then it strikes him, that’s exactly what Flint is waiting for. He wants Silver to be the one to cross that line between them and show them both that he’s willing to do it.

There’s no sound in the room but the ship’s creaking upon the waves.

Silver licks his lips and then, before he can rethink this or reconsider any of his actions, he moves in, fitting his body to Flint’s like they were meant for each other. He can feel Flint’s nipples through his shirt, hard and taut against his bare chest.

It’s not the only thing.

He presses his groin more against Flint’s making certain of this.

“I said prove it.” Flint growls.

“What do you think I am doing?” Silver murmurs and kisses him. His skin is heated as his tongue dares to slide between Flint’s steely lips. Christ, he never thought he would be allowed to do this. He never dared hope this would happen.

Flint’s cock surges against him almost violently and Silver can’t help chuckling.

“What’re you laughing at?” Flint pulls off to glare at him.

“It’s just nice to see something wants this at least.” Silver says in all sincerity. He can tell now that Flint wants this; but Silver can also tell that he hates the very thought of it too.

Flint pulls further back. “Are you saying you don’t want it?”

“That’s not what I’m saying in the slightest.” Silver says. “I’m saying this.” He reaches out and grasps Flint’s cock through his breeches, nearly dying at the touch of him. “Is honest at least.”

“Honest.” Flint repeats. “I’ll show you honest.” He leans in, pressing against Silver’s hand, as his hand comes up to clasp his neck, tugging Silver’s hair free.

Silver’s hand caresses him, marveling at the heated length that responds so beautifully. He wants to taste him, to take Flint in his mouth, but Flint already has his own ideas of what’s to take place.

He maneuvers Silver over to the hanging bed and pulls off. “Take your clothes off.”

“I’m halfway ahead of you.” Silver points out.

Flint casts a look over his bare torso and Silver’s blood shoots straight to his cock at the desire in his eyes. It doesn’t matter if part of Flint doesn’t want this; the part that does is clearly winning.

Silver eases his boot off and then, more slowly his breeches. He’s hesitant about removing the leg, but it’s just going to get in the fucking way of whatever they’re doing, so off it goes.

He stands there feeling small and weak and hating it, bracing himself against the bed.

“Sit down for fuck’s sake.” Flint has his back to him as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Silver obeys with a scowl.

Flint tugs his boots off and sets them aside, before divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. He turns round and catches Silver gazing at him wordlessly.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Yes.” Silver murmurs. “I am.” For once he has nothing more to say than that. What can he say to Flint who’s so clearly unimpressed with his own body, who probably won’t believe him that his freckled shoulders are magnificent? That the paleness of his skin that exists underneath those sea-salt stained clothes makes Silver’s tongue curl in his mouth with the need to slide and lick and taste? Flint’s thighs alone could crush a man with ecstasy.

“Lie back.” Flint commands and again Silver obeys. He hasn’t thought this through entirely, how it would be in bed with Flint. It’s probably the only thing he  _hasn’t_  thought all the way through, when it comes down to it.

He lies there, watching as Flint takes up the oil and crawls atop him, straddling his hips. And then, his eyes widen as Flint slicks his own fingers and reaches between his legs.

“What’re you…?” Silver trails off. He knows what Flint is doing, but surely he means it to be the other way around? How can he trust Silver to do this?

He watches Flint tense slightly as he works himself open for Silver’s cock, his oiled fingers easing inside his entrance.

Silver watches with breathless astonishment as Flint prepares himself, a look of utter concentration creasing his brow.

“You want to be more.” Flint says steadily gazing at him as he removes his fingers and reaches for the oil again. “Then prove it.” He wraps a slick palm around Silver’s cock, stroking him to fullness with a few expert strokes.

Then he positions himself over the head of Silver’s cock and sinks down.

The groan Silver releases is a sound of pure surrender. **Fuck.**  Flint’s so tight, so hot around him. Silver’s never felt such heat, and it’s consuming him.

Flint presses deeper upon him and Silver’s hands gravitate towards the natural place on his hips to hold him. They fit perfectly and he strokes his thumbs over Flint’s hipbones, trying to steady himself here in this moment.

“You say you want to be more. You say you gave up that treasure to belong here on this ship, with this crew, with me.” He punctuates each of these statements with deep rolling thrusts of his hips, fucking himself deeper on Silver’s cock. “Is that true?”

Silver groans.

“Say it.” Flint commands.

“Yes.” Silver’s breath catches in his teeth and his tongue is tight in his mouth. He doesn’t want to admit a damn thing, but Flint’s got his body prisoner here. His heart is racing with the truth of the words he just confessed between them. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. Flint’s not supposed to know everything. He won’t want this if he knows everything of Silver.

“Then prove it.” Flint says savagely. “Be at my side. Be my partner, not just when it suits your intentions, but at all times. In the daylight when the crew is watching, and in the dark when there is no one else but the two of us.”

“It’s day now.” Silver feels the need to point out and Flint pauses in his motions. “And there’s just the two of us.” He adds. He can’t _not_. The contradiction begs to be stated.

Flint gazes down at him and then his gaze travels lower to the point between them where the base of Silver’s cock is fitted to him. The smile on his face makes Silver’s pulse jump in his throat.

“You’re right.” Flint says softly. “So here we are, in the daylight, just the two of us.” He rocks his hips and Silver’s teeth sink needily into his lower lip at the sensation. “So what do you think happens next?”

“With any luck we both finish?” Silver offers hopefully.

Flint leans down, resting a hand on either side of Silver’s head, gazing deeply into his eyes, like he can see every last thought inside Silver’s head and it’s probably just as well that he can’t. Flint doesn’t need to know just how satisfying it is to be inside him.

Flint licks at his mouth and Silver’s lips part readily, letting Flint’s tongue claim him. He could come from the sweet slide of Flint’s tongue against his right now. 

Flint rocks his hips again, urging Silver on, and his hands slide down Flint’s hips to grasp at his backside, pulling him closer.

Flint draws off. “Well?”

“Come on.” Silver says breathlessly. “What more do you want me to say?”  _That I didn’t exist before I joined your crew, that nothing mattered before I stole that page and you clasped me against those rocks that dark night so long ago?_

Flint waits.

“Please.” Silver whispers. His fingers clutch at Flint’s flesh, needing Flint to continue this, he can’t just leave him there.

Flint still holds back.

Silver closes his eyes, and then his fingers tighten their grip on Flint’s bare skin, pressing his fingers deep enough to bruise as he thrusts up into Flint. He can do this; he can give Flint what he needs. He can bear the weight of this partnership. as long as Flint steadies him in return.

Flint grunts at the sensation, at Silver moving inside him, the rhythm building between their joined bodies. He balances himself, sliding his hand down his own cock in smooth strokes. Silver can’t take his eyes from the sight of his hand moving over his cock. He’st  dreamed of Flint’s hands so many times, even this, watching Flint touch himself now seems curiously like a dream.

Flint’s hand jerks faster as Silver’s hips stutter in time with his strokes. Silver’s not sure whether he comes first or Flint does. He just knows that he loses sight of any ounce of control he possessed here. It’s all Flint, here and now and always. Flint’s body is a storm and he never stood a chance against it.

Flint rolls off him with a sigh and nudges him over slightly so they’re lying thigh to thigh on the bed together. Silver can hear Flint’s breath returning to its normal pattern and the familiarity of that pattern settles something firmly in his chest, locking tightly into place.

“You came on my stomach.” Silver says after a moment. He can feel it cooling on his skin, and he still can’t believe it happened. 

“You came inside me.” Flint says in response.

Silver turns his head to gaze at his profile. “Is that what you wanted?” He asks softly.

“I want a partner.” Flint’s eyes are on the roof of the cabin, not looking at him.

Silver hesitates and then he presses a kiss to Flint’s shoulder. “You have him.” He whispers against Flint’s skin.

Flint turns and catches his mouth with his own, hooking his leg over Silver’s hip, drawing him closer so their bodies rest comfortably together.

“If you ever betray me again, you best make sure I’m dead next time.”

Silver feels the words shiver their way down his bones, like the ghost of something he doesn’t want to look at straight on, something he can’t look at it. Not now, not ever.

“I’ll take that under advisement.” He says lightly and Flint’s laughter washes over him warm as the sea in the summertime, bringing him home to shore.


End file.
